


"typo"

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Intrulogical, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, and then they were boyfriends, small dying mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	"typo"

Remus laughed gleefully to himself before texting Logan.

**_Murder for hire:_ ** your adorable

He laughed to himself again, now more nervously, would Logan fall for i-

Suddenly he heard a small bing.

**_Logan💙:_ ** no  _ you’re  _ adorable. 

Remus grinned to himself before typing. 

**_Murder for hire:_ ** thank you i try 🖤

**_Logan💙 is typing . . ._ **

  
  


—-

“and now we’re dating.”

Patton and Virgil looked over to him as Logan showed his phone

“we’ve been on six dates. all I did was point out a typo.”

Patton was quiet as Virgil tried to suppress his laughter

Patton sighed and patted Virgil's back to stop him from dying due to laughing so much. “you have an interesting taste, lo.”

Logan shrugged and Virgil just laughed more 


End file.
